Tombe la pluie (et autres textes courts)
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Les gouttes dansent et clapotent. Ce rythme martèle le sol d'un son sec et bref, d'un son résonnant dans les cœurs des hommes. Ces danseuses d'un soir sont éphémères mais superbes. Elles entraînent tout spectateur dans leur claquement mélodieux...
1. Tombe la pluie

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Me revoilà donc avec un texte assez court, et sans prétention. Il fait normalement tout pile 200 mots (c'est un double drabble, en fait :p). A la base, c'était censé être un drabble, et je me suis laissée emporter dans l'écriture.

Je pense que je vais commencer un recueil de petits textes de ce type, ici donc sur la série Merlin. Cela se fera en fonction de mon inspiration.

Bref, celui-ci est donc sur la pluie, car il pleuvait cet après-midi (oui oui, mon imagination a un déclenchement assez simple, parfois).

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tombe la pluie

* * *

_Clac Tap._

La pluie tombe, tape sur le sol. Elle valse, tourne, gifle et claque.

_Tap !_

Les gouttes dansent et clapotent. Ce rythme martèle le sol d'un son sec et bref, d'un son résonnant dans les cœurs des hommes. Ces danseuses d'un soir sont éphémères mais superbes. Elles entraînent tout spectateur dans leur claquement mélodieux.

Cette musique entraînante prend sa source dans l'essence même du firmament, et fait vibrer la nature toute entière. Les cieux pleurent en une rythmique élaborée, fille de larmes évacuées poétiquement. Cette ode baigne le paysage, sa brume dévorant fermes et forêts, châteaux et armées. Les hommes ne sont que silhouettes diffuses et grises.

_ Tap, Clac !_

Deux formes se rapprochent, se mélangent. Deux capes écarlates se mêlent sous la pluie. Des boucles dorées se perdent dans des cheveux bruns. Des prunelles grises embrassent un regard chocolat. Deux bouches se trouvent fiévreusement pour ne faire qu'une. Les mains humides tirent sur des vêtements encombrants.

_Tap Tap Tap, _Tombe la pluie.

Le clapotis mélodieux les berce doucement.

Léon.

Gwaine.

Deux noms qui n'ont presque plus d'importance.

_Clac, tap_, tombe la nuit, les emportant dans ses brumes pâles.

Un dernier applaudissement résonne.

Tombe et retombe la pluie…

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est donc très court.

Mais, pour ceux que ça intéresse, une autre fiction bien plus longue est en cours d'écriture...

En espérant que cela vous ai plu...


	2. Une pièce sombre

Me voilà pour un deuxième texte, qui m'est venu comme ça à la fin de ma journée de travail.

Je remercie par ailleurs les personnes m'ayant laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent : CaptainJay, NaShao et Clina9

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une pièce sombre

* * *

Une pièce sombre, close. Une chambre étroite uniquement éclairée par la lueur faiblarde de la lune se faufilant au travers de la mince fenêtre. Des murs nus, glacés sous l'éclat monochrome de la nuit. L'obscurité y régnait en maître, faisant danser de multiples formes tremblotantes au rythme d'une brise fraîche. La nature était comme morte, figée face à cette noirceur, cette nuit profonde. Le monde entier était en attente, comme si un funeste cauchemar prenait lentement le dessus. Et pourtant, seules quelques âmes solitaires s'attelaient à la contemplation silencieuse de ce phénomène.

Un regard gris, perçant. Deux iris clairs se perdaient dans l'immensité de la nuit, distinguant à peine les nuages parsemant le ciel. Ils s'y perdaient, et pourtant ne craignait plus la nuit. La tombée de la nuit était une opportunité, un fabuleux délice, une période durant laquelle tout était alors possible. Là, caché, loin de tout regard curieux, il pouvait se détendre et oublier. Deux paupières se fermèrent un instant et une main repoussa des boucles dont les teintes dorées étaient ternies par le noir.

Là, dans cette chambre, baignée par les rayons de l'astre lunaire, il était lui. Et seulement lui. Il n'avait plus de titre, de rang, d'échelle sociale ou d'ascendance spéciale. Il n'était plus capitaine de la garde, second d'Arthur ou même chevalier. Seul son nom se couchait sur les lèvres le parcourant à l'infini.

Et il en était de même pour l'homme dans ses bras. Son compagnon, son amant. Celui qui lui tardait de retrouver chaque nuit dans cette pièce. Celui dont les caresses et les baisers le consumaient, l'emmenaient dans une réalité tout autre, où ils n'étaient plus que des hommes.

Sa main effleura un flanc nu, une peau si pâle sous l'éclat de la lune, des cheveux si doux et sombres. Des prunelles brillantes se plongèrent dans les siennes, appréciant silencieusement sa présence. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, sourirent pour ensuite se tordre de désir et de satisfaction. Une paume venait de rencontrer sa peau, une clavicule, soulignant un passage voluptueux, s'installant plus loin à l'endroit même où son cœur battait vivement. Un souffle, un son de surprise, un gémissement. Un cri étouffé trancha le silence nocturne. La nuit prenait toutes ses couleurs, battant d'une intensité nouvelle. Baisers, effleurements et caresses. Là étaient les délices faisant vivre ces heures sombres.

La lune brillait toujours plus, faisant étinceler leur peau scintillante, couvrant leur union du regard attendri d'une mère, de Mère Nature.

Les jambes se mêlaient, les corps suffoquaient, les hanches se cabraient intensément. Ils y étaient. Ils atteignaient leur apogée.

Ils capturèrent enfin les étoiles parsemant le ciel, s'étalant dans leur scintillement éternel. Mille et une couleurs brillaient sous leurs paupières, imaginant de nouvelles teintes se mélangeant dans leur extase, avant de finalement s'estomper doucement.

Une pièce sombre, close. Une pièce finement éclairée dans la lumière de la lune. Une chambre renfermant un miracle comme seule la nature était capable d'en créer. Deux hommes. Au dehors deux chevaliers. A l'intérieur deux amants, brûlant d'un désir brut et vif. Deux silhouettes se mêlaient dans un sommeil réparateur. Des cheveux dorés se mélangeaient aux mèches brunes, un beau visage était blotti dans le creux d'une épaule.

La nuit veillait sur ce couple hors normes, sur ces hommes qui ne devaient pas s'aimer ainsi. Elle les protégeait, les aidant à vivre leur passion. Elle était leur amie et leur refuge.

L'obscurité était reine pour ces courtes heures, mais ces deux amants ne la craignaient plus. Elle était pour eux créatrices de teintes merveilleuses, de baisers et caresses volées.

La pièce était sombre et close, mais elle renfermait un trésor, une merveille qui devait rester unique….Et surtout qui ne devait jamais cesser de briller.

**...**


	3. Le Tumulte de la Tempête

Je remercie **toph90**, **CaptainJay**, **NaShao** et **Clina9** pour leur reviews sur le texte précédent.

Merci pour vos encouragements, cela me motive beaucoup pour continuer à écrire :D

Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre, écrit par temps d'orage. Il est un peu similaire au tout premier, et j'hésitais donc à le publier. Mais après tout, il y a tout de même quelques différences...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le tumulte de la tempête

* * *

Une lumière aveuglante déchire le ciel, le parant de multiples zébrures. L'éclat illumine le château, éclaire cette nuit jusque dans les couloirs les plus sombres. Les murs tremblent lorsque le tonnerre gronde violemment. Les pierres sont comme habitées par une rage soudaine, bruissant et animant le moindre recoin, la moindre chambre…Comme si la bâtisse elle-même se préparait à une agonie prochaine. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, que quelques secondes, le temps pour les cœurs de se figer avant de se cabrer de plus belle. Les cieux se taisent pour laisser place au murmure inconstant de l'averse qui ne cesse de s'abattre. Le clapotis se mêle au souffle des rafales, créant une valse élégante dans le tumulte de l'orage. Les éléments s'emparent du lieu, l'envahissent de leurs fantômes éphémères. Le vent parcourt les couloirs, les traversant d'un sifflement sourd. La pluie pénètre au travers des cours et passages, s'infiltrant là où elle peut, battant contre les vitres closes...

Un éclair naît à nouveau sur la toile du firmament. Deux formes sombres sont dévoilées par ce feu bref. Deux silhouettes enroulées dans une même cape. L'une tremblante, l'autre figée et solide, toutes les deux perdues dans la contemplation de la tempête.

L'alcôve les protège contre les afflux incontrôlés de vent et de pluie, créant autour d'eux un cocon protecteur. Et cette invisibilité promise par la nuit semble les animer mystérieusement de gestes hésitants et timides. Deux orbes bleus restent fixés sur la forme la plus petite, ne la quittant pas du regard malgré le tonnerre qui retentit à nouveau.

Une main maladroite vient capturer quelques mèches brunes, les glissant juste derrière une oreille. Ce geste semble sortir le deuxième homme de sa torpeur. Son visage se tourne. Ses traits tendus se distinguent aisément de par les ombres dansant sur sa peau. Son regard est cependant fixe, et ne vacille pas face à l'intensité de celui de son compagnon.

Leurs visages sont de nouveau illuminés, faisant sursauter la plus petite silhouette. Mais il ne cille qu'un instant, et se détend soudainement lorsqu'une paume ferme se dépose sur son torse.

Les joues rouges de son compagnon aux cheveux d'or sont presque indiscernables. Mais le brun sait que des teintes vives couvrent cette peau habituellement si pâle. Lui-même combat la gêne et la fuite.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi proches, et qu'ils laissent leurs corps s'animer de cette manière. Mais la maladresse n'est pas rejointe par l'inconfort.

Il sait que son cœur bat la chamade sous cette paume n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais son regard reste fixe, plongé dans ces iris clairs, défiant son ami d'aller plus loin, de capturer enfin ce qu'ils souhaitent tous les deux depuis si longtemps.

Le vacarme du ciel qui se déchire le fait trembler à nouveau. Mais la peur est cette fois étouffée par un calme étrange à l'idée folle de pouvoir partager ce moment avec LUI. La main se déplace, créant des plis passagers dans sa tunique, écartant le tissu pour dévoiler une clavicule, une épaule. Il frissonne lorsque la fraîcheur de la nuit attaque sa peau. Mais cet inconfort n'est que bref, et est rapidement remplacé par la douce sensation de doigts chauds et aventureux dessinant des courbes imaginaires.

Un nom s'échappe de lèvres entrouvertes, résonnant entre les pierres, dépassant la musique de l'averse. Des paupières tombent lorsqu'une deuxième main se glisse dans des mèches brunes. La sensation est délicieuse, et le brun en a presque oublié l'orage. Mais la tempête semble s'accélérer.  
Le souffle court, il perçoit les grondements toujours plus forts, le battement de la pluie, le claquement sec d'une porte un peu plus loin. Mais il reste tendu, réceptacle des caresses de son compagnon, à la merci de ces doigts dénouant encore plus sa tunique. Il les sent parcourir son torse, jouer avec le duvet recouvrant sa peau pour ensuite se concentrer de nouveau sur sa chevelure rebelle.

Un éclair illumine le visage de son compagnon lorsqu'il rouvre finalement les yeux. Il se plonge dans ces iris clairs, admirant leur brillance, souriant en détectant l'insécurité les colorant. L'homme semble tendu, incertain de la suite. Ses mains caressent toujours les boucles du brun, mais il n'ose aller plus loin.

Le plus jeune décide alors de prendre le relais, de lui prouver que tout ceci n'est pas une erreur, et qu'il souhaite plus que tout aller plus loin en sa compagnie. Des yeux gris tressaillent lorsque des doigts suivent le tracé d'une barbe clair, puis effleurent deux lèvres pâles.  
Un nom s'échappe dans la nuit, avant d'être happé par le tonnerre. Mais le jeune brun n'a pas besoin de tout ceci. Il n'est plus personne. Son identité n'est que trop facilement oubliée sous la tempête. Ils ne sont que deux hommes, cherchant un réconfort certain et s'adonnant enfin à des caresses dont ils ont tant rêvé. Plus rien n'a d'importance.  
Ses doigts sont assurés lorsqu'il découvre la peau douce du torse de son ami, poussant les pans de tissu de cette tunique bien encombrante. Il se nourrit du gémissement étranglé dansant sous le tonnerre. Il admire ces traits tendus et déformés par le désir.

Des mèches dorées viennent envahir le visage du plus âgé lorsqu'il baisse légèrement la tête. Et le plus jeune sait ce que cela signifie. Il ne résiste pas lorsqu'une main se cale tendrement contre sa mâchoire et l'oblige à pivoter imperceptiblement. Il ne peut que lâcher un soupir mêlant excitation et appréhension.

Un léger tremblement secoue son corps lorsque leurs fronts se rencontrent. Son souffle est court, saccadé, et son ami vient lentement le goûter du bout des lèvres…

Un nouvel éclair, suivi par un grondement soudain…Le tumulte de la tempête continue de grimper en intensité. Cet orage est l'un des plus violents ayant secoué le château. Peu de ses habitants dorment encore. Et la plupart tremblent sous la violence des éléments. Seuls deux hommes ont oublié tout ceci.

Le brun gémit, se cambre. Il se perd, s'abandonne sous l'assaut de ces lèvres, de cette bouche si masculine. Ses mains se glissent dans des cheveux dorés, captures des épaules fermes, attirent à lui un corps si fort et réceptif.  
Le tonnerre gronde à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois.  
Les lèvres se séparèrent. Les souffles se mélangent.

Un dernier éclair transperce le ciel, alors qu'un regard sombre se plonge dans des yeux bleus. Des doigts caressent une joue. Un rire tendre est échangé. Un rire qui jaillit comme un murmure de bonheur au milieu de la mélodie sourde résonnant au loin.

Le firmament lâche ses dernières larmes, ces gouttes s'écrasant en un tintement sur le sol détrempé. Les nuages s'écartent, laissant la lune briller dans toute sa splendeur. Ses rayons éclairent l'alcôve sombre. Mais ils ne frôlent que des murs vides et froids. Les deux silhouettes ont disparu, avalées par la nuit.

Un calme étrange envahit le château. La quiétude après la tempête.  
Le vent cesse son va-et-vient dans les couloirs, les portes se ferment et les paupières tombent.

Deux corps se trouvent à l'abri d'une pièce close. Deux silhouettes se mélangent, revivant ensemble l'épopée de la tempête. Deux hommes s'aiment malgré les interdits et les mœurs. Deux hommes étant enfin parvenus à franchir une étape, et à se laisser porter par le désir et l'adrénaline les unissant.

L'orage est passé, et a apporté ce miracle soudain, cet éclair dans la nuit… Ce feu brûlant qui ne s'éteindra jamais…

...


End file.
